Elophine
by honeydance
Summary: She wasn't meant to be. (Warning: Lemons. Not for young minds.) (Ch 1 is revised. - 5.8.13)
1. Chapter 1

Elophine Scarlsha Malfoy was brought up in the south of France, a quiet isolated private land, sheltered and brought up by her British father Darven Malfoy and Russian mother Shasha Malfoy. She had one older brother who had been lucky to attend Beauxbatons. They didn't live in their rightful home Britain because the patriarch had wanted his small family, at least, to be free from influences of the death eaters and Voldemort. So after falling out with his older brother, the Lord of the House bloodline, and settling and making a family in the small, isolated, quiet corner of France, he sheltered his family from decades long war, foul reputation of the Malfoy name in the wizarding society, the burden that came with, the eventual battle, and continuous friction with his older brother, the Lord Lucius of Malfoy House.

It wasn't just the act of making the quiet piece of land he acquired his home he did for his beloved family. With his wife, he didn't send their youngest, Elophine, to Beauxbatons when the letter for her first year enrollment arrived. They, instead, educated her at home themselves with very few selection of reknown masters of fields. Low profile and untroubled, quiet life was possible indeed, it seemed. Elophine had finished her home education and sat the relevant exams in the French Ministry of Magic. The trouble came down upon them when all battles were over. Upon announcement of Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort and rounding up of the remaining rogue death eaters, a few of them caught up with the mysterious second son of former Lord Malfoy and revenged their bitter ending by killing Narcissa, Darven and his wife. They had been unsuccessful in getting to Lucius however, and they hadn't known of Darven's children, Varius and Elophine's existence.

Elophine's brother Varius Malfoy had been taking care of his father's business under his tutelage when he died. He was capable of looking after himself, living independently, in his own little three storey stonehouse, but his little sister of sixteen years was yet underage and still very young to be independent. He absolutely adored his baby sister and dotted on her. He travelled a lot for business so he was at a dilemma of what to do. It was then that his never met uncle owled him, wishing him condolences and asking to finally meet him.

So this was how now she came to live in Britain, her apparent uncle's house, the Malfoy Manor. It was massive to the point where it was intimidating. House back at home was huge but this was much more so. She missed Varius even though she understood why she had to come here. Varius would continue to carry on his business as well as their father's and work so hard to reestablish the reputation of the Malfoy name that was untrue of them. This was not mentioned to Lucius upon their meeting and getting acquainted of course. Uncle Lucius showed her to a soft silver toned room for her to make hers and settle in. She only had a year left till she turned of age. After that, - well - she didn't know what to do. Sure, she was aware she received inheritance of sort from her late parents, but she had never lived alone, nor what was required of doing so, nor what job to apply for, nor knew what job she could be good at. All she knew how to do were cast spells, Charms best of all, brew potions, dance ballet and ball dances, sing, take care of and manage traditional pureblood household, and all magical traditions and customs. Oh, and she knew had to do a bit of cooking. Her parents hadn't taught her but it was one of the things she enjoyed doing, that she coaxed her house elf into teaching her. Her parents never knew. Varius knew but she made him promise not to tell them. They would be upset that she knew how to do real house work, cook, something houseelves did.

One morning, ever the early riser, she jogged on the spot in her bed chamber and showered. She magically tied up her own corset and put on a comfortable day dress. Slipping into equally comfortable flats, she left after making sure she was presentable. She made her way through a maize of intimidating, dark marbled hallways to the dining room for breakfast. She saw he was already sat and waiting for her. He clicked his fingers after greeting her good morning and Babby the house elf appeared and poured them fresh tea. After breakfast he asked to speak with her. He was in the process of quietly looking for a suitable eligible suitor for her. He simply wanted her to be aware. Inside she scramed in alarm and shock. Not knowing her uncle very well, she kept her thoughts to herself, and left when he was finished speaking.

That night, she tried to stay calm by taking a bath. She put on a music as she dozed off to smell of warm lavender scent. Elby her personal house elf who she brought with her from back home, checked to see if she had finished her bath and was shocked to find she was drowning and was asleep or unconscious she wasn't sure. She tried to lift her out but she was too heavy and in her panicked mind, forgot to lift her out of the tub magically. She popped out to Master Lucius and asked to come help Lady Elophine quickly, huge round eyes already filled with tears. Wondering what on earth was happening, he apparated up to her suite. The bed chamber was empty. He ran into the bathroom at the entrance of which Elby stood urging him to come. He walked in and saw Elophine's naked form, completely drowned within the water. Giving no mind or heed to his long sleeves, he reached in and lifted her out of the water and carried her out into her bed. He laid her on the bed and gave her mouth to mouth to get her to breathe and cough out water she must have drank unconsciously. He tried to get her to wake but she wouldn't. He began pushing to get her heart to pump again. Magically retrieving water out of her was dangerous unless it was being done by a trained and experienced healer, - which he wasn't. He was good at many common healing spells but he wasn't trained to be an advanced healer. Suddenly, she coughted up water, gasping for breath with difficulty. Her eyes didn't open but she seemed to be awake somehow. She seemed to have fallen unconscious or asleep but now at least she was breathing again. He collapsed, sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing shakily. He had decided to become responsible for his late younger brother's apple and joy, his youngest daughter, and he almost lost her. He turned his eyes back to her and realised she was still naked. For the briefest of the few seconds which he was frozen, eyes on her unconscious form, he took her all of her in. She was definitely a gorgeous woman, albeit a very young woman. With shame, he admit he had been with many women in the entirety of his life, including his late wife, but never, has he seen anybody with a body and air quite like hers. No one came close to her, not one, not even the slightest like her. He gulped with a lot difficulty, and pulled the silk sheet from under her body which he lifted with his arms to pull the sheets from beneath, and covered her up to her neck with it. He left, but not before giving long list of specific instructions to Elby as to what to do to look after her. Elby who had realised she could have magically lifted her out, answered him with shame and devastation. With renewed and multiplied motivation, she resolved to look after her mistress better.


	2. Chapter 2

He stumbled into his own private chamber and collapsed on a velvet arm chair by the fireplace. He rubbed his temples to will himself to forget the image of his young baby niece. However, he couldn't and hated himself for it. He accioed a bottle of firewhiskey to rid himself of all thoughts. For hours he drank and drank three whole bottles. Yet still, he remembered her vividly and his thoughts of her, the image of her nude delicate body laying helplessly on the silver slivery sheets. Light blonde waves splayed around her head, as if welcoming him to her. He ripped off his robe and clothes and stepped into the shower booth to drench himself with cold water, but was unable to. Instead he became more aroused as minutes passed. He touched himself to the image and a scenario he ended up making up in his own head, scenario where she had so bashfully and unknowingly fluttered her eyes, cheeks tinted bright red as he crawled towards her on her bed. He imagined she let him have his way, as he crawled on top, hovering over her, as he touched her, touched their bodies together and much more. Hours later, his personal house elf told him Elby had wanted to alert him to awakening of Lady Elophine. When he was within the privacy of his own suite, no elf other than the head elf of the household was allowed in. With a groan he got out of the shower and made himself presentable. As he dried off and dressed into a fresh set of clothes and robe, he looked outside and saw that more than eighteen hours have passed since the incident. It was mid afternoon and he had missed breakfast and lunch. All those eighteen hours or so he hadn't had a spot of sleep, and spent thinking of her. With a groan he masked his facial expression and left his suite. He apparated to outside her door and knocked. He walked in when he heard a soft delicate voice asking to come in. She sat up immediately upon seeing it was unlce. He asked her how she was doing. She had been filled in on what had happened by Elby. She apologised for what had happened and for worrying him. He simply told her to get better and be careful not to hurt herself again. Afterwards he didn't waste any time lingering in her room, he promptly left.

She had realised when Elby had told her, that uncle must have seen her naked when he rescued her from the bath tub. She often fainted unconscious when under duress but never had she done so while in water. She was scared at the news but she was more concerned about having been exposed to him. She was very embarrassed. She remained in her bed for the rest of the week as her breathing system healed with help of potions. Elby fussed over her like never before. She reassured her numerous times that it was none of her fault but she was set on blaming herself and fussing over her.

A week later, Draco dropped by to visit his father and his recently met cousin. He was like her own brother running his own business and was away most of the time, and only saw him once a month. This was the second time she saw him actually. He asked her how she was settling in and if she wasn't bored at all in the manor, knowing there wasn't much for a young person to do here. She assured him she was perfectly fine. She told him how she had been spending her days reading and keeping up with her dancing. She was the perfectly brought up pureblood witch, perfect bride material for a traditional, magical, pureblood marriage bond. He smiled at her with a bit of hidden sympathy. He had known what it was like for people brought up non traditional ways while attending Hogwarts, and with his current independent lifestyle, was free to live the way he wanted. However, from what he gathered of her home schooling and her nature, she was sheltered and brought up with deep instillation of the most traditional magical customs and ways of such a lady. After having lunch with them, he left again.

Varius also visited. He and Lucius spoke amicably for hours, talking about life in France, their father, how Elophine was, and Lucius's plans to secure her future. As he talked with Varius, he realised he hadn't done much of looking about for a suitable match for her in a long while. Particularly since the bath tub incident. As he pondered this, he found the idea and prospect of finding someone for her, very distasteful. Without thinking more on it or why he felt so, he changed subject subtely and swiftly.

After Varius left, he thought of how perfectly his late brother and wife raised her. If only he could have found someone like her for Draco. He had given up upon finding no one particularly to his liking, and let Draco try to live a carefree life and found someone for himself as he announced to him with firm resolve. Not finding anyone he himself preferred for him, he let him. There was no harm in it, he realised. It never occured to him that Elophine could be potentially a match for Draco. He found himself seeing no one that was suitable for the perfect Elophine.


	3. Chapter 3

Through his magical mirror which he connected to the hidden security mirrors in all rooms of the manor, he often watched her practice her ballet in the glassed ballroom that she discovered. Her fluid, motions, curves were enchanting. He avoided her as much as possible, keeping himself busy with his business and work. He only saw her at meal times when he was home. He often ate outside with acquaintances these days. When he was home however and he missed seeing her, he would arrange to take the time out to watch her dance through his handheld mirror.

As weeks passed, the intensities of his dreams and fantasies with his niece increased. He made sure not to eat any meals in the manor now. He left notes for her when he wished to communicate. He didn't even see her dance anymore. He came home everyday but never saw her. Meanwhile, Elophine thought he had grew tired of her and wanted to be free of her. She was anxiously counting down the remaining year, until the time when she would be legally able to leave and be independent, out of his hair. She was growing more depressed as weeks passed. No one came to see her. Varius and Draco were both busy with their business that they wrote her weekly but never visited. She didn't expected anything more from Lucius than what he had already given her, shelter and protection as her temporary guardian.

She had focused on dancing more and more to keep herself occupied. She had set her mind to exploring the rest of the mansion. Lucius was aware of this but didn't stop her. There was nothing dangerous in the manor that would harm her, he had seen to that when he brought her here. There were so many rooms, all decorated differently, and in different eras too. She had found the ancestral rooms, each with a generation of ancestors' portraits. She got acquainted with them. Well, most of them weren't the most sociable or carefree like she was, and it was difficult to form any kind of conversational relationship with any of them. She was beginning to feel miserable when she found a swimming pool. She was excited. She had been taught how to swim when she was young, but she hadn't swam in a long time. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to transfigure an object into a swimming suit, so making sure she locked the door, she undressed. She swam nude. She continued to do this everyday. She had gotten so used to do this daily routine, that she no longer worried about getting caught.

One night, she went into the pool hall, and locked the door behind her. The fact that someone could apparate into the pool room never once occured to her. She had slipped out of her silk robe, revealing her nude form. She dipped under the water and began to swim. Having just gotten home, and thoroughly drained but facing a mountain high of paper work, he decided to get some exercise to get pumped up. He undressed and put on his swim suit and apparated to the pool room. He froze upon arriving. A naked figure was sloshing in the water, swimming. Her silk robe lay abandone by his feet, and as he was frozen in the spot, watching her silken wet skin swim. He saw the way her naked body moved. He had seen her nude before but it was the first time he saw her move naked. The way she carried herself, moved herself in rhythm with the water, all those fantasies of many nights spent with her in his mind, in his bed, flooded back to him. With expert ex-death eater skills, he remained still and silent the whole while as she finished her laps around the pool, wrapped herself with the silk robe that clung to her wet body like plaster, and left.

He apparated back to his chamber with a groan, muffling his scream of frustration in his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to erase his memories, the images behind his eyes. He had perhaps the most gorgeous woman he ever laid his eyes on, perfectly vulnerable and obedient, under his roof, lonely, so unknowing of her influences and its effects on him, so open and pure and innocent. Yet, it was his brother's daughter, a young lady, underaged little girl, who he promised himself to take responsibility for. She was younger than his own son. He dressed quickly and returned to the pool, forcing himself to forget all thoughts, and focus on exhausting himself from as many laps as he could swim. He swam all night until the sunrise, surprising even himself. He apparated up to his room, and collapsed in his bed, falling asleep.

That night, Xobby, uncle Lucius's own personal house elf suddenly appeared to her in her chamber, surprising her. She sat up in her bed, clutching the sheet to her thin sleeping dress clad body. He looked torn in dilemma. She persuaded him into telling her what was worrying him. Eventually, he let it be known that his master had fallen asleep this morning and still hadn't woken up. He was normally very strong and healthy and rarely fell ill in all his life, but now he feared he might catch a cold since he wouldn't wake up. Also, the other problem was that no matter what he tried he wouldn't wake up. She was so utterly confused as to why he would be catching a cold in his sleep, and why he wouldn't wake up. However, she was beginning get worried, who knew what had really happened. She wouldn't know until she went to find out. Forgetting all else, she left her chamber hurriedly, not even remembering to put on a robe. She clutched the skirt of her spaghetti strap silver silk sleeping dress to prevent herself from stepping on the foot of the skirt and tripping, as she ran along the corridors and up the stairs into the master floor of the manor. She asked Xobby to show her the way to his chamber. Worried but seeing no other choice, he led her. He stopped before a pair of huge black oak double doors. Since it was magically enchanted so that no one except his late wife and Xobby could open the door, Xobby opened the door and stepped aside, letting her in. She rushed in and froze in her track right in front of the bed. His huge naked body was lying in the middle of the bed, the silk sheets around him soaked with goodness knows what, and he looked cold. She tentatively reached the side of the bed. The bed was too high up and she struggled a bit to climb up. Once she did, she kneeled closer to him, and lightly touched his left arm with a few fingers. It was icy cold. She whispered for Xobby to come help her pull the black silk bedsheet from beneath his heavy body and cover him up, since he was too heavy for her to even budge an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

As she did so and Xobby began to near, she wasn't aware that a fresh scent mixed with a hint of rose wafted into his nostrils and was beginning to stir. She also didn't notice when his eyes blinked open suddenly, and before she realised nor before he realised whose scent it was that had woken him, he flipped them in reverse, pinning her onto her back beneath his body, her hands pinned down by his own, high above her head to immobilise her. He froze suddenly when he was looking into the beautiful innocent eyes of the girl that haunted his dreams and thoughts at all hours of the day. She was looking shocked and very nervous. He was then conscious that he was pressing himself into her soft, supple body. With their face only a few centimeters apart, they could feel each other's breaths on their face. He had never seen her so up close, he couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't utter a sound, not even a word asking to be let up, to move, not anything. She merely stared right back at him in surprise. He could feel her veins pulsing beneath his skin. Half in excitement over this unexpected play of events, and half if mortification of what would happen next, should he break both of their reveries by getting off her, he stayed still. He heard Xobby quietly move out and close the door shut, knowing his master wanted privacy and no interruption was allowed.

They continued staring at each other, the moment stretching into a minute, into minutes. He studied her face very, every inch, every curve of her face, every speckle of emerald in her pale silver eyes. Time stretched into several minutes. She had still not yet moved. He admired her self control and self discipline. However he could she was utterly nervous and confused. Her face revealed everything to him. He looked at her lips. She self consciously moistened her bottom lip, unaware that it only heightened his arousal that was pressing against her leg. The nervousness made her blood pressure to rise and her breathing to quicken. Her blessed chest heaved up and down right beneath him, making her flush in embarrassment as she realised it. He kept his face unreadable, because he himself didn't know what to feel, there was a complex mixture of feelings, those he wanted to feel, those he didn't want himself to feel. He didn't know what to think, except wishing time would freeze that moment, and make them stay in this position forever. Her plump, reddish pink, moist lips were slightly parted in the most alluring shape, as she panted for breath, never breaking his gaze.

He found himself lowering his head closer to her lips. He saw her eyes widen but too scared to move, not frightened, just scared. Before he knew what he was doing, he closed the last couple of centimeters of distance between their lips, and pressed his lips against hers, so innocently, like he had not done in decades. He had never kissed anyone like this since the first year of his sexual awakening. He hadn't even kissed his own late wife like this, always in hungry, lust filled passion. Her eyes widened a bit more as his lips came in contact. Her shy eyes looked away and back to his equally open eyes not knowing where to look, before closing shut in embarrassment, yet somehow unwilling to squirm, signalling him to get off. He began to move his lips against hers, kiss her lips, suck those lips. They were soft soft and delicate, he was afraid he would crush them or make them bleed. He watched her eyes move rapidly beneath her pale eyelids until they stopped after a few seconds. His heart gave a lurch at this.

As her eyes stilled her lips parted ever so slightly as if letting out a sigh of contentment. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, prodding them open apart a bit more, slipping into her moist mouth. He watched her open her eyes in shock at the foreign act, foreign feeling, before remembering his eyes and squeezing her eyes shut again, so childlike. He groaned. He let go of her hands slowly and held her head securely between his hands, and angled their heads, deepening the kiss, making her open up her small mouth further. He realised her hands hadn't moved from the place he had secured them in previously, even as he had let them go to hold her head. Her shy tongue didn't know what to do as his tongue danced around hers, in all crevices of her mouth, caressing, rubbing and teasing all inches of her mouth. Her shy tongue avoided his with futile attempts as his tongue rubbed against hers. He felt her face heat up beneath his hands. When he felt her heart race to the point where it staggered, he broke the kiss sensing she needed more air. His hands remained holding her head in place. Her lips apart, swollen red and wet, she gasped for air in staggered breathing, her chest rising up and down out of rhythm. He began to grow worried for her, but her breathing started to steady. She hadn't moved, and this encouraged him to lock their lips again, tilting their heads. He deepened the kiss again, caressing her face. He sucked on her tongue, it made her limp, he could feel under his skin expertly.

He was usually always thirsty for wild, mind blowing sex, with a woman until she grew tired and weary from his insatiable thirst, after which he would move onto the next. He took on woman after woman to keep himself satified ever since Narcissa died. However, right now, all he wanted to do was kiss her. Her lips produced the wildest elation in him that he didn't know was possible with just a simple kiss. His mind screeched to a half with his heart beat quickening as he thought what sex with her would be like. After a very long time of just kissing, he felt her begin to lose conscious from exhaustion, and gently lifted himself from on top of her and watched her, letting her fall into sleep. He decided to keep her in his bed, and hold her as she slept. He brought her closer to him and covered them with the bed sheet.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke before sunrise, realising he had fallen asleep without realising. His leg was draped over her slender legs, and his arms around her, his member was pressed up against her thigh. He continued to watch her sleep. An hour later, she began to stir. She was adorable when she started to wake up. She did this adorable thing with her lips and stretched arching her body, so flexible he was surprised. When her eyes fluttered open, her small yawn closed shut immediately. She seemed to remember the previous night as she blushed darkly. He gave her only the smallest smile, to reassure her, as she stilled nervously and shyly. Xobby popped in with a tray of breakfast, as if reading his mind. He sat up and she followed suit. They dug into breakfast quietly. Afterwards, the trays vanished.

He had come too far to know how to stop himself. He was too far gone. He didn't know what to do except one thing. Think only of the girl in his arms, the girl who strangely didn't reject him. He gathered in his arms, and tilted her head up. He captured her lips. He gently pushed her onto her back. He sucked on her bottom lip. As he did so he felt her arms trembling in sheer pleasure. He found her hands and entwined their fingers, placing them high up above her head, immobilising her. Her pulse quickened and beat rapidly beneath the skin of his wrists. Her chest heaved up and down, touching his chest with each rise, making the delicate skin of her face heat up.

With her newly picked up techniques, she mimicked his actions and was reciprocating his kiss. He couldn't help the throaty groan that followed into her mouth in the middle of the kiss. Her breathing hitched, her chest stopping breathing. He broke the kiss, and bent down in her ear to whisper words of encouragement which made her blush scarlet. She avoided his eyes turning her head to the side in embarrassment but he held her with his hands, freeing her hands, and made her meet his eyes again. With his eyes open and locked into hers, he captured her lips again and this time, he remained staring into her eyes as he deeply kissed her. He sucked on her tongue, and at that instant, her eyes took on the most vulnerable expression, caught between sheer foreign pleasure, the nervousness yet wild thrill of the feelings she didn't know existed, and scared of what she was feeling. He kissed her with more passion, seeing the arousal, pleasure and thrill escalate. Kissing her, eyes locked with her young innocent ones was so erotic, he couldn't help himself grinding against her thighs. Her eyes widened a bit in alarm, but he made her forget all thoughts as he freed her mouth and attacked her neck, sucking and nibbling it. Her soft breathy voice staggered in breathing each time he nibbled. He made a mental note of this.

He groaned into her neck when Xobby knocked on the doors and announced there was a visitor requesting entrance by floo. He lifted his head and looked at her face. Once again she was unable to meet his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently and told her he would apparate to her room. He wrapped his arms around her and did so, apparating right into her bed. He gave her a parting lingering kiss to her lips that last for a few seconds before getting up and leaving her room.

He apparated to his room from the hallway and quickly showered and dressed magically. Magicking his hair into neat presentable form, he apparated to the floo room.

Back in privacy of her own room, she buried herself within the silk sheets, blushing furiously at the memories of the previous night and this morning. After fighting to control her embarrassment and dazed mind, Elby eventually helped her young mistress into the bath chamber to wash, and helped her dress. She kept an eye on her throughout the day. Her mistress had been acting strange and quieter than usual, if that were possible. She looked as if drifted far away with thoughts else where. She was flushed all day although she barely walked, let alone ran. Elby didn't know what was going on with her. Only when she consulted Xobby did she realise what was happening.

That night after a dance practice, she was showering. She didn't hear the knock or someone enter the chamber or the bath chamber. She jumped when a pair of arms hugged her naked form from behind her and turned off the shower. Realising it could be no one other than uncle, she remained quiet as he turned her around and claimed lips after silently greeting her with lust and affections filled eyes. He apparated her up to his bed chamber and lifted her onto the bed on her back, drawing the curtains closed. Once again he was hovering on top of her, reclaiming her lips. He captured the small hands that didn't know what to do, and pinned them on either side of them.

The next day, Draco was due to come for a visit to stay for a few days. So, because he didn't when he would be alone with her again, he wanted to take the time to enjoy the night with her. As her tongue danced shyly against his, he fought her tongue for dominance and very quickly he won. He pressed their bare bodies together, pulling up the sheets up to his waist with a flick of his wrist. He kissed her breasts softly, brushing his lips against them, cupping them with his hands. He looked into her eyes, catching her eyes. He remained watching her as she stared at him suck on her nipples. The tip of his member that stood up high, brushing against her, made her jump in alarm. He felt her begin to get wet as he sucked her and nibbled on her breasts lightly. He sucked her neck, before reclaiming her mouth. He angled his head kissing her mouth, prodding her lips apart wider, holding her head in place, all the while he pinned her body down by his hips and legs. He dominated her mouth, and body. He didn't intend to go any further with her. He wouldn't go all the way, not yet anyway.


End file.
